Harry and Hermione how it Should be
by The ShowBizWolf
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally admit thier true feelings for each other


Harry and Hermione, How it SHOULD be

By:  The ShowBizWolf

Harry was up in the boys' dormitory and, like so many other nights, found he was having trouble sleeping.  He decided that he would walk down to the common room to clear his head.  As he neared the end of the stairs, Harry scanned the room and saw that it was completely deserted except for Hermione.  She was sitting on the fluffy couch, staring at the fire, and still in her robes.  She seemed to be deep in thought.  This was an interesting situation for Harry.  He had been feeling differently towards his friend for some time now, but never paid much attention to it.  He had been too busy.  But this was a situation that could provoke actions that would normally not be seen at other times.  He really wanted to get closer to Hermione but had no idea of how to even approach the subject.  Before he knew it, his legs were carrying him to the couch.  As he neared her, Hermione looked up slowly, and looked very surprised to see him standing there.  

"Good evening Hermione," said Harry.

"Oh, um, hello Harry," Hermione said, blushing.

Now, Hermione has always thought Harry was handsome.  In fact, she would only admit to herself that she thinks Harry is downright hot.  But she never showed this.  Her schoolwork was always a helpful way out.  Her mind was racing now, as she remembered one time that she had allowed herself to daydream about Harry, and this is how it started.  

"What are you doing up this late?  I would ask studying but you have none of your books here," Harry said as he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch.  

"I was... um… just thinking,"  and her voice trailed off as she had been thinking of how nice it would be to have Harry with her on the couch….

"About what?" Asked Harry innocently.  He silently imagined how nice it would be to hear her say that she was thinking of him although he knew that the chances of that were slim to none.

Hermione hesitated.  She could say exams or her family or anything but she didn't want to lie to Harry.  Not to mention that her feelings for him had been so strong lately she felt that she had to do something about them.  She made up her mind to try to ease into this.  She thought it best to try and be confident.

"Actually Harry," she started, not meeting his eyes, "I was thinking of you."  She could feel her face turn slightly red.  She slowly looked up and met his gaze.  She could see the look of curiosity and surprise that had come over his face.

Harry, on the other hand, could not believe his ears.  

"W-what did you say?"

"I said I was thinking of you," she said, feeling shaky.  "I have something to tell you Harry.  It has been eating away at me for a while.  I-," her voice faltered for a moment, "I think I'm in love with you."  Heart beating a mile a minute, she looked intently at Harry, to try and see how he would react to this.  The ache to be held in his arms grew even stronger.

Repeating Hermione's words over and over in his mind, Harry finally found his voice. 

"Hermione, I… I can't believe this-," but he was cut off.

"I knew it, I should have just kept my mouth shut, you never could have liked me like that, and now I feel like a total idiot-,"

"Hermione!  Calm down!"  Harry inched closer to her on the couch.  "I was going to tell you that, well, I- I feel the same way!"

At these words Hermione stared in disbelief.  Could this be that Harry actually loved her too?  

"Harry, are you serious?  I… I just don't know what to say…."

"Yes," Harry began and at that moment he noticed how truly beautiful Hermione looked in the fire's glow.  He couldn't help but slowly move toward her on the couch.  "You are so beautiful and smart and I can't stop thinking about you."

They gazed longingly into each other's eyes.  They both felt so alive and complete.  Harry cautiously put one hand up to touch Hermione's face and as his fingertips grazed her cheek, he saw her eyes close slowly and her mouth open slightly.  She leaned closer to his hand.  

"You are so beautiful and perfect to me, Hermione.  Your skin, it's so soft, just as I'd imagined so many times…."

She inched closer to Harry; she wanted him to hold her.  "Oh God, please, please let him hold me tonight," she thought.

Their eyes met again, and Hermione nervously placed a hand on the back of Harry's neck and played with his jet-black hair.  And then, Harry, burning with desire, put a hand on Hermione's cheek, pulled her close and their lips met.  The feeling was amazing to Hermione, she thought she was dreaming.  It felt indescribably good to finally kiss the lips of the boy she had been so caught up in thought with for so long.  

Harry couldn't believe what was happening.  He never thought he could ever escape the constant torment of thoughts of Voldemort, Malfoy, the Dursleys, and all his other troubles, but in this moment, he had.  He had nothing on his mind but Hermione.  He wanted to kiss her forever.  

They started out kissing slowly and passionately, they both were so happy to be with each other.  It soon got more urgent, however, and they both laid down on the couch.  Still kissing, Hermione hitched up her skirt, wrapped her legs around Harry's body and began to kiss him harder.  She found herself feeling things she never felt before, and was a bit alarmed at her actions.  She stopped for a moment.  

"Harry, I- are we taking this too fast?"

"I don't think so… does it feel good?" he asked out of breath, staring into her eyes.  He found himself wishing they could do more….  

"I've never felt this good Harry.  I've wanted this for so long."

They kissed for what seemed like hours, and they only stopped because they heard someone on the stairs.  Harry quickly but reluctantly got off of Hermione and sat beside her on the couch.  It was Ron.  Harry and Hermione were hidden behind the back of the couch, and they heard Ron go slowly back upstairs.  They looked at each other and knew that they would have to tell him in the morning….


End file.
